RS Mr. Conductor and the Missing Christmas Tree
RS Mr. Conductor and the Missing Christmas Tree is the twenty-sixth episode of the second season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the fifty-second episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree. Cast *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas *Mario (from Mario) as Donald *Luigi (from Mario) as Douglas *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *Bart (from The Simpsons) as Percy (does not speak) *Grandpa Dave (from Arthur) as Toby (does not speak) *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Duck (does not speak) *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Harold (does not speak) *Patty (from The Simpsons) as Annie (does not speak) *Selma (from The Simpsons) as Clarabel (do not speak) *Mr. Nicholas (from Shining Time Station) as Santa Claus/Father Christmas (does not speak) *Edd (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Edward (cameo) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Henry (cameo) *Garfield (from Garfield and Friends) as Gordon (cameo) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as James (cameo) *Tex (from Shining Time Station) as Bill (cameo) *Rex (from Shining Time Station) as Ben (cameo) *Mr. Burns (from The Simpsons) as Diesel (cameo) *Roger Baxter (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as BoCo (cameo) *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Terence (cameo) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Bertie (cameo) *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Trevor (cameo) *Lazy Luke (from Wacky Races) as Jem Cole (cameo) *Bluenose (from TUGS) as The Policeman (cameo) *Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Narrator: "It was two days before Christmas. Many children were expected in TV Land. All the TV characters were busy with the final preparations. Mayor Adam West wanted this year's carol party to be an extra special celebration. Mayor West was now waiting impatiently for RS Mr. Conductor." Mayor Adam West: "Quickly now," Narrator: "He said." Mayor Adam West: "Our Christmas tree has arrived just in time. I want you to fetch it, RS Mr. Conductor. Spike can look after Patty and Selma until you get back." RS Mr. Conductor: "Will we be able to sing carols, too?" Narrator: "Asked RS Mr. Conductor." Mayor Adam West: "We'll see." Narrator: "Promised Mayor West." RS Mr. Conductor: "It would be nice to sing carols again." Narrator: "Sighed RS Mr. Conductor, as he set off on his important mission. RS Mr. Conductor collected the tree safely, but large snowdrifts lay ahead." RS Mr. Conductor: "I mustn't be late." Narrator: "He thought." RS Mr. Conductor: "Mayor West is relying on me." Narrator: "Whistling bravely, RS Mr. Conductor tried to move, but he couldn't. There was worse to come! Poor RS Mr. Conductor was snowed under! Meanwhile, the other TV characters waited and waited. They were grumbling about RS Mr. Conductor for being late." Mayor Adam West: "Silence!" Narrator: "Said Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "RS Mr. Conductor left the works safely, but snow has brought the telephone lines down. We must assume he is stranded." Narrator: "The TV characters now felt sorry for RS Mr. Conductor, and cold but confident, the plumbers set off to the rescue. Suddenly, they came to a drift that was deeper than the rest." RS Mr. Conductor: "Help!" Mario: "Hush!"" Narrator: "Said Mario." Mario: "I can hear something." Luigi: "Probably the wind." Narrator: "Said Luigi." RS Mr. Conductor: "Help!" Mario: "No, listen!" Narrator: "Insisted Mario." RS Mr. Conductor: "Over here!" Mario: "Ach! It's RS Mr. Conductor! Come on, the poor wee conductor must be frozen to the skin in there!" Narrator: "When the workmen arrived, it took some time to decide how to dig away the heavy drifts of snow. RS Mr. Conductor's driver and fireman, who had taken shelter at a nearby cottage, joined the rescue. At last, RS Mr. Conductor and the precious Christmas tree were freed from the snowdrift. Then, they set off once more to finish their long journey. Mayor Adam West greeted them warmly." Mayor Adam West: "As a reward for all your hard work, you may go and enjoy the carols. Be quick now!" Narrator: "At the big station, all was soon ready." Mayor Adam West: "One, two, three!" Narrator: "Suddenly, like magic, the station was flooded with lights." Mayor Adam West: "Ladies, gentlemen, and children, I give you three cheers for RS Mr. Conductor and all his friends who have made this occasion possible!" Narrator: "Suddenly, there was a strange whirring sound. Bart and Grandpa Dave smiled. They knew who it was. With landing lights shining brightly, Budgie the Little Helicopter touched down gently in the snow, bringing the greatest surprise of all; Mr. Nicholas! Everyone cheered, and the party began. RS Mr. Conductor: "It's no fun getting stuck in the snow," Narrator: "Whispered RS Mr. Conductor to Bart," RS Mr. Conductor: "But it was worth it for this party. Happy Christmas, Bart, Happy Christmas, everybody!"